


Lace Against My Skin

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets his cute little ass into some lace panties and him and Blaine find out that they really really like that. (wow i'm so good at summaries, i know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Against My Skin

After stepping out of the shower and rubbing his skin dry with a soft towel, Kurt wonders if it’s really necessary to put on any clothes. He decides his bathrobe will do.

 

_“There’ll be a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom.”_

 

That’s what Blaine had told him earlier when he was on his way to the bathroom.

 

It must have something to do with sex, Kurt is sure about that, and his lips twitch into a small smile.

 

With his bare feet padding lightly across the wooden floor, Kurt makes his way to their bedroom, even though it’s not really that. It’s just a bed behind curtains, even though there isn’t really any need for them now with them having the apartment to themselves.

 

There’s rustling behind the curtain, and he hears Blaine’s voice softly humming the tune of some song. A small rush of excitement flows through his veins, and he pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth as a big smile spreads over his lips.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“O-oh, wait yes, just a second,” Blaine tells him, sounding a bit startled. There’s some more rustling before the curtain is finally pulled aside.

 

Blaine is half-naked, just wearing a pair of dark red boxers, and his hair is ungelled. “Hey,” he says softly.

 

“Hey,” Kurt says back, leaning in to kiss Blaine but stopping when his eyes catch sight of what Blaine has prepared.

 

A bag with a bow is placed in the middle on their bed, surrounded by rose petals, and the room is dimmed slightly, with the blinds lowered half-way.

 

“Oh, what’s inside the bag?” Kurt breathes, his cheeks growing warm with a blush.

 

The corners of Blaine’s lips twitch upwards. “Remember that conversation we had almost two weeks ago? You know, the one while we were taking a bath together?”

 

Kurt blinks at him, memories flooding his mind. Pleasant memories. “Oh.”

 

“I hope I...um picked out the right stuff.” Blaine swallows, and suddenly it’s obvious to Kurt just how nervous his fiancé really is, chewing on his bottom lip and his fingers nervously fidgeting with the belt of Kurt’s bathrobe.

“I’m sure you did,” Kurt says softly, wetting his lips. A shiver runs down his spine at the mere thought of what they’re about to do. Sex is normal for them, of course it is, they’re a young, engaged couple after all. But still, despite a certain routine by now, it’s still exciting; makes Kurt’s heart race and his skin tingle every single time.

 

Kurt kneels down on the bed carefully, the mattress dipping beneath him. He tries to avoid the rose petals, even though he knows they’ll be crumpled and falling off the bed later anyway. His fingers reach for the bag, slowly pulling off the bow.

 

Kurt doesn’t really know what to expect. Sure, he remembers that one certain conversation Blaine has mentioned. Remembers how he’d been resting his head against Blaine’s chest, the water like a warm cocoon around them and their fingers intertwined as they had shared some fantasies they’d like to try out in bed.

 

One in particular comes to his mind, one he’d whispered shyly that night, only to find out that it was something Blaine was about to confess to him as well.

 

Black lace. His eyes widen, and his lips part slightly as he reaches into the bag, rubbing the soft fabric in between his thumb and index finger.

 

“Oh god, Blaine.”

 

The mattress dips when Blaine kneels down next to him, one of his hands finding its way underneath Kurt’s robe, and settling onto the round curve of his naked ass.

 

“You like it?”

 

Kurt swallows, heat flooding his already flushed face. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Well, I hope if you find something to say, it’s going to be good,” Blaine replies with a slightly nervous chuckle, his hand now gently cupping the firm flesh of Kurt’s ass beneath his robe.

 

Warmth is pooling low in his belly, and Kurt can feel his cock stir in interest. “Oh god yes,” he breathes, looking to the side to meet Blaine’s gaze. “I love it.”

 

Blaine smiles at him, leaning in. Their lips meet in a soft and brief kiss. When they part, they stay close, with their noses still brushing against each other, and Blaine asks the one question that must’ve been burning on the tip of his tongue the whole time. “So, are you going to wear it?”

 

Kurt does; opens the belt of his robe, lets it slide down his body before it falls down onto the floor around his ankles. Blaine stares at him the whole time, lying on the bed and palming himself through his underwear.

 

“Fuck, you look…,” he pauses, swallows slightly, “You look absolutely stunning. You’re so gorgeous, your body- and god just everything, you’re perfect, Kurt. Perfect.”

 

“Blaine, come on, don’t exaggerate,” Kurt mutters, even though his lips spread into a smile. Taking a look into the mirror opposite to their bed, he can’t help but admire the sight as well. The contrast between his pale skin and the black lace looks great, and the panties he’s wearing somehow manage to make his ass look rounder and fuller. Both of his hands reach behind him, cupping the cheeks of his ass and just loving the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin.

“My ass looks amazing, wow.”

 

Blaine huffs out a soft laugh. “Well, I surely won’t disagree with that. But you know what else looks great? Your legs. I mean- I knew they were long before but...now…”

 

Kurt bites back a grin. Blaine is right. The stockings _do_ make his legs incredibly lean and long, and he secretly wonders if they would look even better if he wore heels.

 

“Also your cock looks fucking delicious like this.”

 

Kurt’s eyes widen a little at Blaine’s blunt remark, but still, his fingers travel down, brushing just gently along the head of his cock is rubbing against.

 

They settle on the bed, kiss, and touch, just like they always do, but this time everything’s just better, more sensual.

 

Blaine kisses his way down Kurt’s chest, taking extra care of his nipples, teasing them with his tongue before Kurt’s writhing beneath him, gasping softly and bucking his hips where his hard cock is straining against the thin fabric of his panties.

 

“Please. B-Blaine, please, just-”

 

“What do you want?” Blaine asks in a low whisper, placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss right above Kurt’s bellybutton, “Do you want me to eat your sweet little ass out before I fuck you and fill you up with my come?”

 

Kurt lets out a low moan, his lids fluttering shut. “ _Fuck_ Blaine, your mouth is so dirty, so so dirty.”

 

Blaine chuckles, his lips still ghosting over Kurt’s skin. “And you love my dirty mouth. Especially on your ass- or wait,” he looks up at Kurt, a smirk on his lips, “Maybe, today, you’d rather have my dirty mouth...here?”

 

Kurt’s breath hitches in his chest when Blaine starts mouthing at his erection, his hot breath making the thin fabric cling to his straining cock. “You want me to take care of this?” Blaine asks and before Kurt has even time to reply, Blaine’s fingers already pull and tug, making Kurt’s cock spring free.

 

“Mhm- oh god,” Kurt whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut when Blaine licks a long wet stripe along his cock, his tongue tracing each vein.

 

Soon, Blaine is bobbing his head, taking Kurt deep and making him see stars behind his closed lids. Kurt tries his best not to come too soon, but then Blaine starts playing with his balls while deepthroating him, lets his fingers trace even lower to gently rub against his perineum.

 

That’s when Kurt loses control over his body, and topples over the edge.

 

He comes with a low groan, his eyes rolling back into his head as he spills inside Blaine’s hot mouth, who’s still sucking Kurt eagerly and swallowing every single drop he has to give.

 

“Oh god,” Kurt breathes, his fingers finally loosening their grip on the sheets as he reaches down to run them through Blaine’s soft curls. “That was...that was amazing. However something tells me you’re not yet done with me.”

 

“Exactly,” Blaine says, his voice still a bit raspy. “I mean, imagine what a waste it would be to neglect your wonderful ass. Especially today, where it looks even more beautiful than usual.”

 

“Charming as ever, I see,” Kurt says in an amused tone, even though he can’t deny that there’s already another hot rush of blood flowing through his veins, with the sole purpose to bring his spent and soft cock back to hardness.

 

Blaine asks him to turn over, and as he pulls out the bottle of lube from their nightstand drawer, Kurt can’t help but start to rut slowly against the bed, his cock not only rubbing against the mattress but also the soft lace. He’s not hard yet, but Kurt knows it won’t take too long for him to be there again. Especially with Blaine playing with his ass.

 

Kurt expects a slick finger to probe against his entrance, but all he feels is hot breath, and then he knows. “O-oh god-”

 

“Did you really think, I wouldn’t do that today? With your ass popping out like that, looking all round and soft and _fucking delicious_?” Blaine murmurs, his hands grasping both of Kurt’s cheeks and keeping them spread apart. The panties are only wrapped around one of Kurt’s thighs by now, still brushing lightly against skin but allowing much better access.

 

“Beautiful,” Blaine whispers and then his tongue darts out, teasing Kurt’s rim with small licks. From there on, Kurt is helpless; can do nothing but lie flat on his stomach, with his face pressed against the pillow, muffling his moans as Blaine slowly but steadily fucks him wet and open with his tongue.

 

Despite how good it feels, Kurt needs more.

 

“Blaine,” he pleads softly, propping himself up on his elbows. Looking over his shoulder, he sees where Blaine’s head is squeezed between his spread cheeks. Blaine doesn’t look up. “Baby, please,” Kurt tries again, placing one of his hands at the back of Blaine’s head and feeling it bob slightly from Blaine licking into him. “Baby- please, need your fingers-”

 

That’s when Blaine finally looks up, his face flushed and his lips glistening wetly. “Okay,” he says breathlessly, giving Kurt’s ass a small squeeze and placing a dozen of wet sloppy kisses all over the round cheeks before kneeling up.

 

“God, I need you to fuck me already,” Kurt grits out, burying his face into the pillow with a frustrated groan as he digs his fingers into the soft flesh of his ass, spreading himself open for Blaine.

 

“Stop being so bossy, need to prep you first,” Blaine hums affectionately while pouring lube over his fingers. He just traces his index finger lightly over Kurt’s hole at first, teasing the already wet entrance with featherly light touches.

 

It drives Kurt crazy.

 

“ _Blaine_.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Blaine chuckles, before he finally presses inside. His finger glides in easily, and sure the small stretch is nice, but Kurt needs more, needs something bigger.

 

“Add another one, then fuck me.”

 

Blaine stops his movement for a second, even pulls out, much to Kurt’s disdain. Then, his hand just lingers on Kurt’s bare ass for a couple of moments, before it travels down, his fingers just gently tracing over the silky fabric around Kurt’s feet.

 

It tickles a little, and Kurt can’t help but curl his toes. Then, suddenly, the touches stop.

 

He’s about to lift his head from the pillow once again and complain when Blaine’s hand comes back in a small swat.

 

It doesn’t hurt at all, just makes the flesh of his ass quiver a bit, but it’s enough to catch him by surprise.

 

“Be nice and ask for it,” Blaine tells him in a firm voice.

 

Kurt whines in protest, pushing his ass higher up in the air. “Come on, _Blaine_.”

 

However, Blaine stays unfazed, his hand still just lingering on Kurt’s ass. “I think you’ve missed out on one single word here, sweetheart.”

 

“Bastard. And now stuff your fingers back into my ass.”

 

Blaine snorts, and gives his ass another light swat. “Close. I’ll think I’ll let that one pass.”

 

“You just love torturing me, don’t you,” Kurt mutters when Blaine’s finger finally slides back inside, soon joined by a second one. Together, Blaine moves them inside of Kurt, twists and curls them, and Kurt can feel sparks shooting through his body every time Blaine brushes against his prostate.

 

He’s hard again by now, his cock straining against the lace, and Kurt can’t keep in the relieved groan when Blaine pulls his fingers out of him.

 

“How do you want me?” he asks, propping himself on his elbows and looking behind him, where Blaine is reaching for the bottle of lube.

 

“On your back, with your legs over my shoulders,” Blaine replies, holding eye contact with Kurt while he slicks himself up.

 

“Because of the stockings?” Kurt asks cheekily, rolling onto his back before reaching underneath his thighs to hold himself open.

 

“No,” Blaine states firmly, settling between Kurt’s spread legs and lining his cock up against Kurt’s pink and stretched hole. “Because I want to kiss you while I fuck you.”

 

“Yes, kiss me,” Kurt pleads softly, tilting his chin up to meet Blaine half-way before he’s pressed into the mattress, with Blaine’s weigh on top of him, his thick cock slowly pushing inside of him.

 

Blaine’s tongue plunges inside of him demandingly, just like his cock, and it’s almost too much for Kurt, too overwhelming. But most importantly, it’s exactly what Kurt has been longing to feel this whole time. In fact, he’s craved it, feeling full with Blaine’s thick cock inside of him.

 

“Oh y-yes, love your cock,” Kurt whispers, his lips chasing Blaine’s feverishly before meeting again in a wet and sloppy kiss.

 

“And I love your ass- love fucking it- always so fucking tight and hot and slick inside,” Blaine says breathlessly after pulling apart. “Could fuck you the whole day, just- just stay in your ass and never pull out.”

 

The mattress squeaks loudly under Blaine’s hard and fast thrusts, and Kurt has trouble keeping his legs up, the silky material of his stockings gliding off Blaine’s shoulders way too often. Eventually, Blaine sits up, his cock still buried deep, and grasps Kurt’s ankles, keeping his legs wide and open and most importantly in place. “You look so fucking hot like this,” is all he grunts out before he’s fucking back into Kurt in earnest, his sharp and quick thrusts making Kurt gasp and moan without any control.

 

“A-ah-ah- f-fuck I’m-” Kurt is close, too damn close, and his whole body feels tight and burning hot inside. “Fuck me-fuck me-fuck-” Kurt whines out, like a mantra, too far gone to even think about producing any comprehend sentences at this point.

 

Kurt tries to hold himself back from coming as long as possible, but when Blaine lets go of one of his feet to reach for his cock, still trapped and straining beneath black lace, it’s too much.

 

A couple of strokes, along with Blaine’s thick cock hitting his sweet spot inside over and over again. It drives Kurt over the edge, and he comes with a choked sob while spilling all over Blaine’s hand.

 

“I love you- I love you so much,” Kurt whispers, cupping Blaine’s face as he fucks into Kurt a couple of times before he finally reaches his own orgasm. Kurt feels him come inside of him, and crashes their lips together into a heated kiss as he squeezes down around Blaine, feeling how the thick cock inside of him pulses as it spills out the last spurts of hot and slick come.

 

Blaine slumps down on top of him, his chest feeling damp and slightly sticky. Kurt doesn’t mind, even wraps his legs around Blaine’s small waist to keep him close.

 

Blaine is still inside of him, and despite his cock being soft already, Kurt wishes he could stay like this, full with Blaine and his come, for at least a couple of hours.

 

“I think- washing- I- they need washing machine,” Blaine suddenly mumbles right next to his ear, his nose nuzzling the crook of Kurt’s neck.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“Your underwear- we ruined it, messed it up so bad. Come- come everywhere and I think I ripped a bit of your panties when I took your dick out to jerk you off.”

 

Kurt feels the corners of his lips split into a small grin. He brings one of his arms up to play with the curls right above Blaine’s neck, gently tugging on them a little. “I can’t believe the person who just fucked the living daylights out of me is the same idiot who’s lying on top of me right now, with his dick still in my ass. And all he can talk about is washing machines and ripped underwear.”

 

Blaine stirs on top of him, lifting his head. “Hey, that’s mean,” he says with a adorable small pout, that immediately makes Kurt’s chest flood with a wave of warmth and affection for this boy - this man, _his man._ “I’m just concerned about the condition of your underwear - your slightly expensive underwear, if I might add.”

 

Kurt snorts. “Well, I appreciate that, but I guess...that means, you won’t be able to avoid buying me another pair of panties then. Maybe something a bit more colorful?” Kurt bites back a grin at seeing the slightly shocked look on Blaine’s face at his blunt claim.

 

But just a couple of seconds later, Blaine’s lips spread into a smirk, and he presses his lips against Kurt’s in a quick kiss. When he pulls away, something is flickering in his eyes. “What do you think about red?”

 


End file.
